This invention relates to non-aqueous cosmetic compositions such as mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick containing amounts of a dispersing agent sufficient to allow higher amounts of cosmetically acceptable solids, colorants, waxes, dry powders and the like compared to a conventional non-aqueous cosmetic composition.
Non-aqueous cosmetic products such as mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick contain colorants i.e., organic and inorganic pigments in a non-aqueous cosmetic carrier containing cosmetically acceptable solvents. Solsperse hyperdispersants are a group of dispersing aids available from ICI Americas Inc. for use with non-aqueous solvents in air-drying paint systems, such as air-drying alkyd paints, chlorinated rubber paints and solvent-based vinyl paints. There is no disclosure of the use of Solsperse hyperdispersants in cosmetics.